¿Pokemon Go?
by Fraulein Skye
Summary: Era un simple juego, era un simple paseo... pero no. Ellos eran tan obstinados que lo llevaron a los límites, incluso llegando a colocar en riesgo su amistad.
1. Primeros días

Era bien sabido que el rubio era amante de los videos juegos y no era menos cuando estaba esperando por la nueva aplicación de pokemon. Adrien lo esperaba más que nada, se preguntaba si en su hogar habría algún pokemon o cuales estarían en París.

Sin embargo toda la emoción se fue por el caño cuando se enteró que harían un viaje al bosque Gavarnie. No es que no disfrutara de un buena paseo, dejar sus actividades de lado y pasar tiempo con sus amigos, el problema era que había descubierto que hace poco Latios estaba en París y lo necesitaba más que nada.

-Te has enviciado con ese tonto jueguito- le reprochaba su kwami, mientras comía un queso apestoso.

-Cállate Plagg, tú no sabes lo divertido que es- Adrien no iba tolerar que su juego fuera insultado, el kwami suspiro y tan sólo lo dejo así, no iba pelear por estupideces.

Los días pasaron y se fueron rápidamente al lugar de retiro. En el bus, Adrien se encontraba charlando con Nino de lo más bien, hasta que en un momento escuchó la conversación de sus compañeras de atrás, es decir, Alya y Marinette.

-Vamos, Mari. Nunca antes habías estado tan enviciada con tu teléfono- aquella afirmación por parte de Alya le llamó bastante la atención al rubio.

-Pero es que...Alya... era un pokemon legendario, estoy segura que alguien más lo va atrapar... y yo lo quería, era mi oportunidad perfecta- Marinette se sentía frustrada, quería volver estar en Paris y no para protegerlo exactamente.

-Pues... si vamos a un bosque habrá muchos pokemon-

-Pero ninguno será un legendario-

-Quizás te topes con un pikachu- Marinette la vio con su peor cara, pero es que era cierto ¿Un pikachu? ¿En serio? Debía ser una broma, es como si no conocieran más pokemon.

-No hay pikachus en el bosque... No importa, ya veré que habrá de interesante- finalizó con aquel tema la azabache.

Después de aquello siguieron con su conversación sobre cualquier tema. Y después de quince minutos llegaron al lugar donde estarían por la próxima semana entera.

El primer día para ambos muchachos fue bastante normal, sin el celular en las manos y pasar tiempo de calidad con los muchachos. Pero todos sus compañeros estaban esperando que cualquiera de los dos pronto comenzarían a buscar algún pokemon y cometerían algún error o alguna estupidez.

Pues aquello paso en el segundo día. La azabache no se resistió y observó que en su pantalla había un pokemon en el lago.

-¡Tengo que atraparlo!- se fue eufórica, sin prestar atención a la realidad.

Por el otro lado, el rubio se desvivía por lo mismo. Estuvo toda la mañana molestando a Nino para que lo acompañara buscar el tan famoso pokemon misterioso del lago. Cuando finalmente el moreno acepto, Adrien salió corriendo como un niño pequeño que ve una heladería.

Alya se juntó con Nino y veían como sus amigo se comportaban como infantes. Aunque como todo niño eran muy torpes.

-¡Adrien! ¡Marinette!- llamaron ambos, pero era muy tarde.

El sonido de que algo había caído al agua les llamó la atención a todos. Y sí, los muy tontos no se percataron que habían caído al agua, Adrien fue el primero en salir.

-¿Estas bien? Bro- le preguntó Nino mientras le tendía una mano amiga.

-Sí, no te preocupes- el rubio salió y comprobó que su celular aún funcionaba, luego vio como salía Marinette en busca de aire.

-¡Lo atrape!- grito con euforia y Alya tan sólo se golpeó la cara con la mano.

-¿Qué era?- Adrien rogaba que no fuera nada especial, no obstante la suerte no estaba de su lado. Le tendió la mano a su amiga.

-Era un Dragonair- le comentó con una sonrisa y el rubio se quedó pálido, soltándole la mano en el acto para que la azabache volviera caer al agua.

-¡Maldición!- exclamó el rubio, mientras Marinette lo veía con cara de asesina.

Luego de aquel suceso, Adrien se encontraba fastidiado, era el colmo que Marinette siempre ganará. Así que para disminuir su molestia decidió evitarla. Aunque eso molestó a la azabache.

-No puedo creer que Adrien sea tan infantil- dijo Marinette, pero en cierto punto tenía razón, era tan sólo un juego, no iban a arriesgar toda su amistad por ese juego ¿o sí?

-Vamos, mira quien habla, estoy segura que estarías igual que él sí te hubiera sucedido a ti- finalizó Alya para ir con Nino.

Marinette pensó todo su discurso de disculpa y cuando le entró el valor se acercó a Adrien.

Todos se callaron, porque habían esa misma tarde habían hecho unas apuestas.

Alix, Myléne, Rose, Juleka, Nathanael y Lila decidieron que Adrien iba iniciar una pequeña batalla contra Marinette.

Por el otro lado estaba Kim, Chloé, Sabrina, Iván y Max apostaron que sería Marinette quien declararía la guerra.

Alya y Nino se quedaron al margen, no querían ver a sus mejores amigos pelear.

-Adrien- susurró bajito la azabache.

-¿Qué sucede, Marinette?- preguntó con una sonrisa falsa, la azabache se percató de esto.

-Bueno... verás... es que... yo...-

-Podrías hablar claro- le sugirió el chico. Plagg quien estaba en su chaqueta frunció el ceño, Adrien se encontraba muy enojado como para hablar de aquella forma tan pesada. Marinette se quedó estática, ¿escucho bien lo que le acaba de decir ese niñito mimado? Dejando atrás sus temores, colocó una sonrisa cínica.

-Mira rubio oxigenado, a mí no me hablas así-

-¿Rubio oxigenado? Soy rubio natural, no como tú, que te llenas con maquillaje la cara-

-¡Woh!- avivaron las llamas el equipo de Kim.

-Lo siento señor perfección, por lo menos no soy una cobarde que le teme enfrentarse a su padre-

-¡Turn down for what!- volvieron a exclamar el grupo que apoyaba a Marinette.

-Pero por lo menos mi padre tiene talento en el diseño-

Todos se quedaron en silencio y con rabia Marinette le vertió todo el vaso con agua sobre la cabeza.

\- A ver si se te bajan los humos, porque yo tan sólo venía a ofrecer una disculpa, pero veo que perdí mi tiempo- y se marchó de ahí. No sin antes escuchar la sentencia de guerra del rubio.

-No las aceptaría Marinette, porque estoy seguro que seguiremos peleando por los pokemon que hay en este bosque-

Azules y verdes, fríos como témpanos. Aquella batalla había iniciado.

-¡Ganamos!- exclamó Alix mientras celebran con su grupo por una bien merecida victoria.

Aquel día que inicio la batalla más estúpida, dejando a la vista la torpeza y obstinación de cada uno.


	2. Tercer día

Al día siguiente, Adrien tenía un dolor de cabeza. Había pensado en cómo pedirle disculpas a su compañera, aunque aún le dolía que le hubiera dicho cobarde.

-La verdad duele ¿No?- le decía burlesco Plagg. Se encontraban durmiendo en una habitación común todos los hombres. Así que el rubio le tapó la boca.

-Shh... Guarda silencio- cuando iba a levantarse su teléfono sonó. No, tenía que resistirse, pero la curiosidad lo estaba matando.

Cuando iba tomar su teléfono, ve como alguien se lo quita.

-¡Nino!-

-Lo siento Bro, por hoy tu teléfono está confiscado. Hasta que Alya me diga que te lo devuelva- le dijo el moreno, el cual estaba en pijama y sin lentes.

-Eres un cobarde- le dijo con algo de cizaña. Hizo una mueca y se levantó a buscar sus cosas para tomar una ducha.

-Oye, soy un orgullo de hombre. Ve tú ser el novio- decía con cierta risa.

-Créeme que eres el orgullo de los hombres- le dijo Kim, mientras le daba un apretón en el hombro.

-Tú también compartes mi dolor, yo creo que si estuviera con Alix, estaría muerto-

Los chicos soltaron una risa por general. Sólo eran tres los muchachos que conocían que tenían novia, Iván que tenía por novia a la dulce Myléne, Kim que tenía por novia a la ruda de Alix y Nino que tenía por novia a la intrépida Alya. Los otros eran tan sólo unos solterones.

-Aunque ayer Adrien casi muere, nunca en mi vida había logrado sacar de las casillas a la dulce Marinette- dijo Kim, todos los hombres iban a dirección a las duchas.

-Pues, viendo como Adrien se había comportado y viendo que ambos son competitivos... Era de un ochenta y cuatro por ciento que ella estallara- Max estaba del lado de la azabache y Adrien se sumía un poco más en la depresión.

-Aunque ella dijo algunas cosas feas- susurro Nathanael, a quien le sorprendió la actitud de la oji celeste.

-¿Tú que piensas, Iván?- le preguntó Nino.

Los chicos habían llegado a las duchas compartidas, como las de la milicia. Algunos ya estaban desnudos y otros se estaban desvistiendo.

-Que es estúpido que se peleen, es infantil- finalizó el chico amante del metal. Y lo que decía era cierto, aquella pelea había sido infantil, pero eso no impedía que estuviera enfadado por haber perdido dinero.

-Si le voy a pedir disculpas-.

Todos los chicos se estaban bañando tranquilamente. Aunque por el otro lado, en la habitación de las chicas estaba hecho un revoltijo de cosas.

-¿Alguien ha visto mi lápiz labial?- pregunto Rose, quien ya había vaciado la maleta que llevaba.

-No, pero alguien ha visto mi sombra de ojos- le respondió Myléne. Y así comenzaron un pequeño interrogatorio sobre quien había visto que. Excepto Marinette, la cual se encontraba sentada en el marco de la ventana, viendo su celular con una expresión triste.

-Vamos, chica. Que tú también tuviste la culpa-

-Lo sé, Alya. Es sólo que... tengo miedo de seguir pidiendo disculpas-

-Y si sigues con ese jueguito tus problemas va aumentar-

-No creo, pokemon go es inofensivo- le aseguro con una sonrisa para levantarse y estirarse.

Las chicas siempre tomaban primeros las duchas y luego debían arreglarse. Chloé como siempre se estaba luciendo por la gran figura que poseía. Aunque Lila tenía una mejor, pero no le ganaban en caderas a Alya, y las con mejor físico deportista era Alix y luego le seguía Marinette, el cual era un misterio si pasaba faltando a la clase de deportes.

-Vamos a tomar desayuno- les recordó la chica de dreadlox, y todas ordenaron la habitación para ir comer.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, vieron que estaba vacío, sólo estaba los profesores a cargo del paseo. No le tomaron mayor importancia y siguieron con sus vidas. Hasta que el sonido del teléfono alerto a la azabache, la cual se levantó apresuradamente.

-¡Otro pokemon!- grito, antes de desaparecer del comedor como si nada. Alya rogaba porque no cometiera alguna estupidez.

Aunque ese juego era bastante peculiar, porque estaba segura que quería ver como la futura pareja cometía los errores más estúpidos y como no. Marinette se encontraba corriendo, sin importar en que dirección iba, y cuando el destino le puso frente del lugar donde estaba el bendito pokemon.

-Marinette, no debes abrir la- las palabras de Tikki se murieron en su boca porque sin pensar de más, la azabache abrió la puerta, cometiendo un suicidio público.

Su cara comenzó a calentarse y sus mejillas estaban más rojas que un tomate o que el cabello de Nathanael. Quería que se le tragase la tierra.

-¡¿Marinette?!- exclamaron todos sus compañeros, los cuales no sabían como reaccionar. Una mujer en baño, mientras ellos se estaban duchando y ahora la estaban viendo, todos desnudos. Sólo atinaron por cubrirse mientras que Marinette se volteaba rápidamente.

-¡Lo siento tanto!- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta e irse corriendo. El silencio inundó el lugar, mientras todos los chicos se compartían miradas con alguno que otro rubor.

-Yo creo que... voy a borrar este momento de mi vida- y tal como dijo Max, la mayoría lo intento hacer, excepto unos dos. Adrien aún no podía salir de su sonrojo, hasta que una idea se le cruzó por la mente. Una terrible idea.

Había pasado unas tres horas desde el incidente de Marinette, la cual se fue disculpando con cada uno de los chicos por la estupidez que cometió, sin embargo estaba furiosa con el juego.

-Era un metapod, ¡Era un metapod! ¡Gracias a un maldito Metapod mi vida social estuvo a punto de morir!- se reprochaba a sí misma, mientras se sentaba en una banca para ver el lago, el cual se encontraba tranquilo.

Adrien vio como la chica se encontraba sola, era la oportunidad perfecta para fastidiarla tan sólo un poco antes de pedirle disculpa, error. Nunca fastidies a una mujer enojada, porque tan sólo le estaba echando más leña al fuego, aunque quizás entre ellos las cosas era un poco diferente.

El rubio se acercó sigiloso, hasta que por la espalda se acercó a su oído para susurrarle

-Dime si disfrutaste la vista- el tono empleado fue tan parecido al de Chat Noir, que Marinette le recorrió un escalofrió y se voltio rápidamente para ver a su querido amor platónico con una sonrisa de lo más tierno. "Maldito, hijo... de la fruta" le decía internamente. Aunque se recompuso rápidamente, no podía perder la compostura, no importara que fuera Adrien, lo iba a tratar como un Chat Noir más.

-¿Que vista? Si eres plano como una tabla, no tienes nada por allá abajo- le dijo, haciendo una breve explicación con sus manos. Dejando a Adrien tieso, la chica le dio una sonrisa cínica y se marchó, soltando una gran carcajada aunque el sonrojo en su cara decía otra cosa.

-Marinette, ambas sabemos que no es así- le dijo Tikki dese su bolsillo

-Calla Tikki, déjame ser fabulosa por unos momentos- le contesto, para seguir alejándose de él. Marinette, dos; Adrien, cero. El rubio también se rió.

-Nunca pensé que ella podría ser así de intensa- le dijo a Plagg.

-Y yo nunca pensé que serías estúpido, no le pediste disculpa ¿sabías?-

-¡Maldición!- y Adrien se fue refunfuñando sobre su mala suerte, entre alguna que otra cosa.

* * *

 _Quiero agradecer los review (las adoro). Creo que no lo sabían, pero esta historia será corta como ¡Cenicienta! Eso es todo y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._


	3. Último día

Cuando el sol volvió aparecer en el último día del campamento, Marinette sabía que debía disculparse rápidamente con el rubio. No quería perder la amistad que tanto le había costado forjar debido a su timidez, además de que su amor por él era extraño. Le recordaba a cierto gato odioso que de seguro estaba en París, solo, haciendo patrullas nocturnas.

-Marinette, vamos, date prisa- le dijo la morena. La azabache aún no ponía pie fuera de su cama.

-No quiero, de seguro todos se acordaran de mi estupidez- le explicaba la azabache, quien se encontraba oculta en su cama, con las sábanas enrolladas por todo su cuerpo, como si fuera una oruga.

Alya soltó un sonoro suspiro y miro la habitación, todas sus compañeras estaban atenta, inclusive Chloé. Rose se acercó y se tiró encima de la chica.

-No creo, además nadie está enojada o enojado- le decía tan feliz como siempre.

-Si, además confiamos que no eres una pervertida- le sonrió Myléne. Marinette sólo se quitó las sábanas hasta a la altura de sus ojos.

-¿De verdad no están enojadas?- preguntaba como un niña pequeña regañada.

-No, de hecho levántate- la rubia hija del alcalde la tomó del brazo y la levanto de un instante. Para luego empujarla y dejarla en centro de un círculo improvisado.

-Marinette- pronunciaron todas a la vez -Debes darnos información de primera- la azabache no le gustaba la situación.

-Comienzo yo- dijo Alix, quien estaba sentada como indio -¿Quién la tiene más grande?- pregunto sin rodeos, los colores se le subieron a la cara.

-¡Eh!-

-Ay, vamos, no somos unas crías- le decía la pelirrosa.

-Bueno... -se rascaba la mejilla en señal de nerviosismo -Kim...- susurró.

-¡Lo sabía! Myléne debes pagarme-

-¿Qué clase de apuesta hicieron?-

-Ah... no se lo podemos comentar a unas vírgenes como ustedes- finalizó Alix quien tenía una risa burlesca, para luego cobrar su dinero. Todas se quedaron un poco cohibidas ante aquella información.

-Bueno, a mí no importa lo que vayan a decir- irrumpió el silencio Juleka, la cual se levantó.

-A mí tampoco- le siguió Rose.

-Es obvio, si ustedes son pareja- les dijo Chloé antes de que se fueran de ahí, Rose y Juleka la miraron con cierta gracia, para luego besarse sólo para hacer enojar a la rubia.

-Son tan lindas- exclamaron Marinette, Alya, Myléne, Lila y Sabrina. Alix les daba lo mismo y Chloé solamente las quería golpear.

-Bien, eso me da lo mismo, lo que quiero saber es...- todas estaban atenta a la petición de la Bourgeois -¿Qué tan grande la tiene Adrien?-

-Yo... este...- Marinette no quería recordar nada, hasta que escucho un golpe de la puerta.

-¡Marinette ¿estás ahí?!- hablando del rey de Roma.

Todas se miraron cómplice y Chloé se levantó primero para ir a verlo, pero Alya fue más rápida para tirarse encima de ella.

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte, rubia-

-¡Déjame ir! Estás gorda- le grito y fue ahí cuando todas se callaron para luego mirar a Alya y el pronto funeral de la rubia.

-¡Agh, mi pelo!- se quejaba, mientras la morena le tiraba el cabello con más fuerza. Marinette siguió escuchando los golpes de Adrien.

-¡¿Está todo bien?!- el tono empleado denotaba cierta preocupación.

-Eh... ¿sí?- le contesto la azabache.

-¡Adri- Lila con cierta maldad agarró una polera y se la metió en la boca.

-Ahora ya no puedes hablar- le dijo la castaña mientras le enviaba un beso por el aire y se retiraba a revisar su celular.

-¡Auch! mis brazos- se quejó Alya, por mucho que estuviera encima de ella, no estaba completamente inmovilizada -Alix, ayúdame a controlar esta bestia-.

Sabrina iba ayudar a su amiga, pero esta fue interceptada por la pelirrosa, la cual llevaba una cuerda.

-Lo siento, eso te pasa por ser la perrito faldero de Chloé- le dijo Alix cuando finalizo de amarrarla y amordazarla en una silla. Chloé corrió con la misma suerte, aunque se veía toda desarreglada por la pequeña lucha que tuvo con Alya. Marinette se intentó arreglar un poco, pero no pudo hacer mucho. Así que se peinó su cabello con sus manos, lo cual fue un intento fallido y para ocultar su pijama, se puso un poleron bastante ancho de Alya.

El rubio, quien se había levantado para ir a pedir disculpas a la muchacha, se encontraba intrigado por lo que estaba sucediendo en aquella habitación. Había escuchado un forcejeo, una caída, unos cuantos gritos. Hasta que la puerta se abrió, dejando ver una Marinette bastante agitada, con su cabello suelto y mejillas sonrosadas. Esto provocó una pequeña aceleración el corazón de Adrien.

-Adrien... ¿qué haces aquí? es muy temprano- la azabache salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta inmediatamente, mientras le daba una sonrisa incómoda.

-Bueno... quería pedirte disculpas. Estaba enojado por no conseguir ese pokemon, y bueno... Como siempre has sido mejor en los videos juegos que yo...-

-Yo también debo pedirte disculpas- le interrumpió Marinette -Dije cosas nada que ver y me siento culpable-

Adrien veía los movimientos nerviosos de su compañera y que su cabello brillaba con los primeros rayos de luz, el sonido del lago y las hojas del bosque. Ese era el sonido de su silencio, de aquel silencio que le empezó abrir los ojos lentamente. Hasta que algo mató la magia.

-¡Mierda! ¡Hay un nuevo pokemon!- espetó Adrien, quien esquivo a Marinette y abrió la puerta de la habitación de las damas.

-¡No! ¡Espera!- la azabache le iba tomar del brazo, pero había sido demasiado tarde.

-Hmgh- le dijo Chloé con el paño en la boca. Adrien levanto una ceja interrogante, mirando primero a Marinette, luego a las demás chicas y después a Chloé. Hizo aquel movimiento unas tres veces, hasta que vio su celular.

-Hola Chloé, hola chicas. Si me permiten iré a su clóset- Adrien pasó de largo la extraña situación que estaba sucediendo en aquella habitación, ignorando los posibles reclamo de la rubia. Después de todo, no todos los días te encuentras un Celebi en el clóset de las chicas.

-¡Bien! ¡Es mío!- celebraba el rubio, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a Marinette y despedirse de todas. Ya que debía hacer sus maletas.

-Ok... Bueno, ordenemos nuestras maletas- decía Alya.

-¿No las van a desatar?- pregunto Marinette.

-No, ¿para qué? Calladas se ven más bonitas- contesto Lila.

Y así fue como aquel campamento termino, con cierto altos y bajos, pero lo que no sabían es que Pokemon go también podría influir en su vida como héroes.


	4. De vuelta en París

Marinette había llegado al salón, con una sonrisa cálida. Alya ya había formulado alguna idea del porqué de su felicidad.

-Alya, soy la mujer más feliz del mundo- dijo una vez que se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué sucedió con Pokemon Go?-

-Hay cinco pokeparadas cerca de mi casa y diez gimnasios. Además de que me faltan dos kilómetros para que mi huevo pokemon salga- comentó mientras miraba su celular. La morena tan sólo negó con su cabeza. Estaba perdiendo a su mejor amiga con aquel jueguito.

-Oye Marinette- le llamó Max, otra de las personas que estaba obsesionada con el juego. Aunque en él parecía más natural.

-¿Qué sucede, Max?-

-¿De qué equipo serás? Yo soy del grupo Mystic-

-Eso es genial, pero me temo que somos enemigos. Porque soy del equipo Valor- dijo muy orgullosa.

Adrien quien iba llegando al salón y escucho la conversación de sus compañeros. Soltó una risa sincera, llamando la atención de más de alguno.

La azabache frunció su ceño algo molesta, ahora que sucedía con el rubio.

-¿De qué te ríes, Bro?- le pregunto su amigo, el cual llegaba al salón.

-Oh, es que ahora sé que todos somos enemigos-

-... ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Es que tanto Marinette como Max están en equipos distintos y yo también. Soy del equipo Instinct.-

Nino los quedó observando a cada uno, intentando unir las piezas, hasta que recordó que todos ellos tenían una cosa en común.

-Pokemon Go- afirmó el moreno, quien soltó un suspiro cansado.

-Exacto, no hay mejor vida que esa-

-Una vida de obsesión-

-No ¿cómo crees? Es sólo pasión por un juego, además es muy raro, en mi casa está plagado de Butterfree, es molesto estar rodeados de esas mariposas zombies-

-Quizás sea una señal, viejo-

-No... Es como si dijeran que mi padre es Hawk Moth-

Ambos guardaron silencio para luego romper a carcajadas, eso sí que les había resultado muy estúpido. Su padre, Gabriel Agreste, el villano de París, era como decir que Marinette era Ladybug, una locura.

-Oye, ¿no que mañana ibas a Venecia?-

-No, finalmente lo rechacé, quería descansar-

-Pues algo me dice que lo rechazaste por Pokemon Go-

-Tú si sabes-

Las clases avanzaron rápidamente para luego dar paso a la noche, una con un akuma suelto en el centro de París y los héroes... un tanto desconcentrados.

Ladybug iba corriendo rápidamente entre los tejados de París, a lo lejos pudo ver como se acercaba Chat Noir. O no, no iba permitir que se lo robaran, tuvo que esperar una semana en el campamento para atrapar a Latios, no iba dejar que ese gato le robara lo que había proclamado que era suyo.

-My Lady, debería rendirse- le dijo con cierta burla el minino.

-Cállate, ¿Por qué no mejor te vas a cazar Rattatas? Eres un sucio gato, de seguro son tu especialidad-

-Ya tengo muchos, no quiero otro si tengo la oportunidad de atrapar a Latios-

-Pues él será de mi propiedad-

El rubio vio su ambiente, en algunos instantes arribarían en la Torre Eiffel, en donde se encontraba el dichoso Pokemon. Se le ocurrió una idea un tanto sucia, quizás no fuera tan honesto, pero es que sabía que no tendría oportunidad contra su querida Ladybug.

-¡Cataclismo!- lo uso en una vieja estructura en donde la muchacha lo utilizaría como apoyo para su siguiente salto.

-¿Pero qué?- la heroína vio como la estructura se caía y con ello la sonrisa traviesa de Chat antes de irse rápidamente. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y la ira iba poseyendo su cuerpo. Necesitaba hacer algo rápido y conociendo a ese gato estúpido, pues era obvio que caería más rápido que abeja a la miel.

-Chat Noir- le llamó de manera dulce, provocando un escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo del muchacho. Se detuvo y trago saliva, para después voltear a ver a la chica, con aquellos ojos color cielo tentador y un puchero. Se veía como una niña pequeña, la cual había sido alejada de su dulcería favorita.

-Maldición- exclamo por lo bajo, sólo por no saber resistirse a la tentación, pero ¿cómo pudo alejar a Marinette y no a ella? Era bastante parecido, ambos iban detrás del pokemon, anteponiendo su egoísmo antes que el bienestar de la ciudad.

-Chat... te has comportado como un gatito malo-

-¿Qué?- no comprendió sus palabras, hasta percatarse de que había sido atrapado por la cuerda del yo-yo mágico de su Lady. Había ganado. Con intentos inútiles de soltarse la chica decidió amarrarlo a la Torre Eiffel.

"Vas muy rápido" le avisaba el juego y chico soltó un suspiro, él no iba rápido, su Lady que lo tenía amarrado iba demasiado rápido.

-Listo, sé un buen chico y espera obedientemente- le dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa, la cual cambia drásticamente a una bastante peligrosa -Si no te encuentro aquí, cierto gatito no tendrá cola o quizás no tenga descendencia tampoco-

-¿Nos dejarás sin Catbugs? Eres cruel, My Lady-

-Quizás, de todas formas vuelvo en un instante-

La azabache subió con paciencia el ascensor, debido a que todavía tenía amarrado a Chat, saco su celular y vio que Latios estaba cerca.

-Muy pronto- dijo con felicidad contenida.

Mientras tanto Chat estaba siendo el centro de burlas. Todas las personas que pasaban se reían y le tomaban una foto, incluso Alya. No podía creer lo que le estaba pasado, de ser un súper héroe a ser un súper perdedor.

-Maldición, ¿cuánto se va demorar?-

-Listo gatito- la azabache llego frente a él y le mostro el teléfono, el pokemon había sido exitosamente atrapado. Le miro mal por unos instantes para luego cuando fuera desamarrado, marcharse, ignorándola.

-Vamos Chat, ¿vas hacer una pataleta?-

-No- dijo enojado, mientras se sentaba en un tejado.

-Sólo te tuve amarrado unos diez minutos-

-Corrección, once minutos con trece segundo ¿pero quién los cuenta?-

-Estás enojado, eres muy infantil- decía con cierta risa contenida.

-Mira quien lo dice, My Lady- le reclamo, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Yo no soy infantil, de manera madura de distraje-

-Eso es abuso sexual-

-Ni siquiera te toque-

-Pero hiciste abuso de toda tu belleza... abuso sexual, muy sexy a decir verdad-

Sólo se escuchó el sonoro golpe de su mano en la cabeza del rubio.

-Espero que te deje un gran chichón, además, no te sientas mal. Me entere de fuentes cercanas de que Latias está en Venecia-

-¿Venecia?-

-Si, como un easter egg. Va estar en Venecia durante dos semanas y luego, creo que lo quitarían del sistema para moverla-

-Ya veo- el rubio vio la hora, de seguro su padre aun estaría despierto -Sabe My lady, me encantará seguir hablando, pero este gato tiene unos asuntos pendientes, adiós- el grito de la gente sufriendo y reclamando por los héroes, hizo que Ladybug despertara en la realidad de la situación. "Mierda", pensó un poco agitada.

-Pero Chat... el... akuma- el rubio ya se había marchado, dejando con todo el trabajo a la muchacha. Un poco de venganza.

Cuando Adrien llego a su casa, se quitó la trasformación rápidamente para luego ir corriendo a la oficina de su padre. Ahora esta era su oportunidad, nadie se la quitaría.

-Padre- exclamo una vez frente a él.

-¿Qué sucede, Adrien? Estoy ocupado-

-Acepto la sesión de fotos en Venecia-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Más seguro que el hidrochorro de Squirtle-

-... haré como que entendí eso último, Nathalie, arregla las cosas para mañana en la mañana-

-Sí señor-

A la mañana siguiente, la azabache buscaba con la mirada al rubio, pero no encontró nada. Soltó un suspiro desolada. Le hubiera gustado saber por qué falto.

-¿Qué pasa Marinette?- le pregunto Nino, quien estaba al lado de Alya.

-Adrien no está-

-Sí, yo también lo extraño, pero es que de la nada dijo que tenía una sesión de fotos en Venecia-

-¿Venecia?-

-Sí, fue muy raro-

Marinette recordó su última conversación con el gato negro, algo no le cuadraba, así que decidió dejarlo como una simple coincidencia.


	5. Descubrimiento

Marinette soltó un suspiro, viendo a su pokemon más preciado. Latios era algo que le hacía elevar su orgullo, haberle ganado a ese gatito fue lo más grato que pudo haber logrado. Claro que ella era la única persona con un Latios.

Pero toda esa emoción no se representaba, su querido Adrien Agreste no estaba en clases y nadie sabía cuándo volvería.

-¿No deberías estar haciendo otra cosa? Que camines en círculo por la sala es perturbador-

-Tengo que lograr que este huevo eclosione-

-Ya, pero pareces más bien un persona de The Walking Dead. Tu cara está horrible-

-Gracias por animarme, Alya-

Seguía dando vueltas en círculo por el salón. Soltando uno que otro suspiro. Vio su celular nuevamente, aún le faltaba unos tres kilómetros para ver el contenido del huevo.

-Ya me aburrí- dijo sin más, hasta sentarse al lado de Alya.

-Al parecer tu querido Pokemon go no tiene sentido si Adrien-

Ella comenzó a pesarlo seriamente. Era cierto, el juego de por si no tenía ninguna gracia si no tenía a alguien contra que competir o entendiera sus pensamientos. Aunque eso conllevara una que otra pelea. Soltó una sonrisa boba, recordando el campamento.

-Creo que tienes razón, sin Adrien, este juego no es tan divertido-

Por otro lado, en Venecia se veía la gente asombrada, con cámaras en las manos. Chat Noir iba pasando por arriba del puente de los lamentos, saludando alguno que otro fan de él. Pero no debía perder tiempo, se debía dirigir sin más contratiempos hacia el palacio Ducal.

-Pues nadie más me vencerá, Latias será mía- dijo, impulsándose con el bastón. Aunque en el interior, Plagg se golpeaba con todo lo que podía, su portador era un verdadero idiota.

En el amanecer de Venecia, el joven rubio se encontraba caminando de manera desesperada por su habitación, en espera de su itinerario. Cuando Nathalie cruzo la puerta aquella mañana, por primera vez en su vida laboral vio a Adrien tan emocionado por el trabajo, lo que no sabía es que él estaba esperando ver unas horas libres. Y sí que lo había, tenía tres horas libres, desde la dos de la tarde hasta las cinco. Soltó un grito de gloria y abrazo a su asistente.

-Pronto seré el mejor entrenador pokemon- sin poder reaccionar, Adrien ya se había ido a tomar su desayuno para estar enérgico en su sesión de fotos, entre otras cosas.

-¿Quién es este chico y dónde está Adrien?- se preguntó Nathalie, una vez que el rubio se subió muy contento a limusina.

Dada las dos de la tarde, se daba la situación actual. El chico con gran rapidez visualizo el edifico de color blanco con exquisitos adornos en el frontis. Su celular vibro en aviso de que había un pokemon cercano. Se detuvo en lo alto de un alumbrado, todos los venecianos pronunciaban frases un tanto desconocidas para él. Tan sólo veía la luz de los flashes.

-Pues está cerca- aún le faltaba unos cuantos metros, pero iba pendiente de su celular. De eso no había duda. Aunque se llevó unos cuanto golpes por andar despistado. Sin embargo ahí estaba, frente al pokemon que estuvo esperando todo el día.

-Vamos, esta vez lo conseguiré- dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Eran cerca de las doce la noche cuando Ladybug recibe un llamado a su yo-yo, era Chat Noir. Con un suspiro, le contestó de mala manera.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Esa no es la forma de recibirme, My Lady-

-¿Qué quieres?- le volvió a repetir, cosa que Chat tuvo que dejar de hacerse el interesante y contestar rápidamente.

-Tengo que mostrarte el pokemon que atrape esta vez-

Con cierto recelo y desgano, se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la torre Eiffel, en donde la luna dejaba ver a los ojos mortales los detalles nocturnos. No se tardó en reparar en la presencia de Chat, quien estaba muy contento observando su teléfono.

-¿Se puede saber cuál pokemon es?- dijo una vez que se posiciono frente a él. El chico emocionado como un niño de cinco años, acerco lo máximo posible la pantalla de su teléfono a la cara de su compañera, claro, evitando cualquier golpe.

Con una risa un tanto extraña, la muchacha tomó el teléfono del chico, en donde se podía ver claramente el pokemon que tenía entre sus manos.

-¡Increíble, atrapaste a Latias!-

-Lo sé, soy un genio- dijo con ego elevado. Marinette tan sólo negó con un movimiento de cabeza, el gatito era bastante infantil para sus cosas.

-Te felicito, es un buen pokemon. Aunque he pensado que pokemon go no es tan gracioso si no lo puedes compartir con alguien-

En ese instante, a Adrien se le vino a la mente todos los buenos momentos que vivió con Marinette. Y si, aquello que afirmaba su Lady era cierto, si no fuera porque tenía conocidos que compartía aquella afición suya, el juego se le haría de lo más aburrido.

-Tienes razón, pero no puedes negar ahora que somos un dúo, hasta nuestros pokemon go lo dicen-

-Tienes razón, somos los únicos que tienen estos pokemon en su poder- dijo de manera pensativa.

-Bueno My Lady, es hora de descansar, mañana tendré un día muy ajetreado-

-Yo también, nos vemos Chat-

-Hasta luego, My Lady- antes de irse, besó el dorso de la mano de la azabache, para luego irse saltando por los tejados de Paris. La chica sonrió ante el panorama y también volvió a su hogar.

A la mañana siguiente las cosas seguían su curso normal, una Marinette que llegaba atrasada a clases, Nino hablando con Adrien, este último intentando huir de Chloé. Alya en la entrada del colegio esperando por su amiga, todo iba bien. Hasta que por fin llego la azabache.

-Hola Alya- le dijo un tanto cansada, por llegar lo más temprano que podía.

-Increíble, has logrado llegar diez minutos antes. Te mereces un premio- le dijo con cierta burla, cosa que la azabache no le tomo ni la más mínima importancia.

-Pues, no hay ningún premio que me interese. Mira- le mostro su teléfono, en donde se dejaba ver claramente el pokemon que ésta tenía.

-Increíble, es uno legendario. Sí que te has quedado con uno bueno-

La azabache pensó en contárselo a su amiga, después de todo el único que sabía que Ladybug había capturado ese pokemon era Chat Noir y sería muy pequeño el mundo si Chat Noir fuera un conocido suyo.

Llegaron al salón, viendo como Nino felicitaba al rubio por algo desconocido para ambas. Lo único que le importaba a la muchacha era que por fin podría ver nuevamente a Adrien.

-¡Chicas, miren! Tienen que ver esto, está genial- les dijo el moreno a sus amigas. Alya y Marinette cruzaron miradas curiosas. Pero la azabache prefirió dejar primero su mochila en el asiento que le correspondía.

-Pues yo también tengo que mostrar algo-

-No creo que sea más genial de lo que Adrien tiene-

-Dudo que Adrien tenga algo tan genial como Marinette-

Los mencionados se encontraban uno a lado del otro, con sonrisas tensas, esperando que no ocurriera ninguna pelea por parte de los morenos.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo, Mari- le dijo con una sonrisa tierna el rubio.

-Igualmente- le devolvió la sonrisa cálida.

-Pues mira- dijo Alya, mostrando el teléfono de Marinette.

-Mira tú- le dijo Nino al mismo tiempo, mostrando el teléfono de Adrien.

-¡No puede ser!-

-Que coincidencia- dijo Nino, quien no podía salir de su asombro.

-¿Por qué no nos dijeron que ambos eran dueños de Latios y Latias?- un silencio abrumador les sobrecogió. Marinette abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y Adrien dirigió su vista rápidamente hacia la azabache.

-¿Bugaboo?-

-¿Gato tonto?-

Y sí, no necesitaban más confirmaciones que aquellas frases. No había nada más irónico que Pokemon Go haya desmantelado sus identidades, quizás les estaba mandando una que otra señal el bendito juego.

 _FIN_


End file.
